To Fix a Heart
by xox Karen xox
Summary: The war has taken a big toll on everybody. Some have been able to pick up the pieces, but how are those who can't coping? The Weasleys are one of the most effected families and Harry's sick of their depressing mood. But what is he gonna do about it?


FanFiction - Harry Potter

**To Fix A Heart**

Harry was on one of the Weasley's many couches. He was miserable. He may have defeated the Dark Lord, but he couldn't bring back those from the dead.

After Fred had died, the Weasleys had gone severely down hill. Molly still cooked gorgeous meals, but the family hardly ate them anymore. The happy vibes of the Burrow had gone, disappeared in a blink of an eye. Harry could hardly stand visiting anymore, Hermione also. But they couldn't blame them, it wasn't their fault Fred died, Harry just wished he'd given himself up sooner. That way, he would've saved many more innocent lives that day. And he felt awful because of it.

He was also depressed because of Ginny. She had totally given up on life along with George. Both were fatally skinny and as pale as snow. Ginny never looked at him anymore, and if she did he could see she was dying inside, and he hated the guilt that would explode inside him. She was so shaken by Fred's death that there was no way she could possibly ever love him again, if she ever had in the first place, and this brought tears to Harry's eyes every time he though about it.

Harry'd tried to reach her, get her to talk to him, but nothing worked, she was incredibly stubborn. He couldn't mention Fred's name without setting off the whole family, it was like a chain reaction. Harry had tried to gently approach her, out his hand on her arm and speak softly, but even lovey-dovey persuasion wouldn't get her to open up. It was hopeless.

Hermione wasn't around much either. She just couldn't stick with Ron after the battle and after Fred's death, he was just falling apart. So now she's in a steady relationship with Zabini, and to be honest, he wasn't the guy harry first though him to be.

"Harry darling." Mrs Weasley's hollow voice rang through the room. "There's a letter here for you love."

Harry turned to her. She was much much thinner and her self-happiness had dried up. Her aura had changed completely, it was heart breaking. "Thanks Mrs Weasley." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Mrs Weasley smiled back, but it didn't meet her eyes. "It's Molly dear." And she tottered off back to the kitchen.

Harry sighed and picked up the letter Hedwig had between her beak. It was from Hermione. Great, he could do with a little support.

Dear Harry,

Blaise and I were just heading off to his job interview today, so wish us luck! I know you told me that you were going to the Weasleys' today. I hope you get somewhere with Ginny. You know, if the soft persuasion doesn't work, you can always rough it up. Not too rough of course.

You could seduce her to come out of her shell, but I'm not sure she'll all appreciate it. Harry, I really do hope it works out, I do. I know how broken you are without her.

Lots of luck and love,

'Mione.

Harry read the letter over and over, taking in every word of advise and comfort. Easier said than done, he though miserably.

Hot tears burned his eyelids and another round of guilt hit him like a tsunami, but he tried to brush it off. To be honest, he didn't have to spend all his time at the Weasleys, but it was better than being at Grimwald Place on his own all the time. Sirius's old house still freaked him out.

There was a time limit on Harry's part. He only had another month before Ginny headed back to school for her seventh year, and then, he would have certainly lost her.

Harry carefully folded the letter and put it in his jean pocket. It was got time.

Harry walked purposely up the Burrow's many staircases. Ginny's room was across from the twins, well George's, room. Her room, he'd only been in there once, was small, cosy, and girly. He had loved it.

With his pulse racing, Harry lifted a fist and knocked on the wooden door. Standing back, he waited for her to open up. He just wished she'd be more sociable this time round.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed._

_When you get what you want, but not what you need._

Slowly, the door creaked open and a girl peeked through the gap. Harry almost gasped at Ginny's shocking appearance.

She was frighteningly skinny and her limbs were like sticks, they were so thin. He swore he could see her ribs through her t-shirt. Her prominent cheekbones casted shadows on her face and her eyes were slightly sunken. Ginny's usual ivory tone was now a deathly pale shade of grey.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep._

_Stuck in reverse..._

"Hi." She muttered as she disappeared back into her room, leaving the door wide open behind her.

Harry entered cautiously and watched her as she returned to sit by the window. "Ginny..." Harry pleaded. He tried to say more, but his voice failed him. He looked pathetic, and he knew it.

Ginny turned on him and Harry could see the fresh tears pouring down her face. "If you're here to get me to move on, then just leave. He was my brother Harry, you can't expect me to stop loving him like that." She told him firmly before breaking down again. "Can you please just stop being so selfish all the time!"

Harry griped her shoulders firmly. "No, you stop being selfish Ginevra." He ordered, his voice raised slightly. "You're so caught up in grief, that you don't even speak anymore. Do you even know how much that kills me?" Pain was evident when he spoke and Harry was so close to loosing it.

Ginny rolled her eyes and avoided his gaze. "And what about Hermione?" Harry continued, capturing her attention. "She's in a relationship with Blaise Zabini, but you wouldn't know, would you? You're so caught up in the past you can't even see what's right in front of you."

_And the tears come streaming down you face._

_When you loose something you can't replace._

Ginny looked at Harry, hurt. Her crystal tears still glazing her eyes. "I thought she was still dating Ron." She admitted quietly.

Harry sat next to her and put a hand on her arm. "They broke up a month ago Ginny." Harry told her softly. "She couldn't stand his mourning, he wasn't the same person anymore. It upset her, it really did. And it upset me too. Hermione misses you Ginny."

Ginny sniffed, smiled, and hiccuped all at the same time.

_When you love someone and it goes to waste._

_Could it be worse?_

"Loom at yourself Ginny. Your still beautiful as ever, but you're killing yourself Ginny. I hate seeing you like this, it hurts me, it hurst me badly. And what about fred? Would he really want to you kill yourself over him? I know it's sad, I feel it too, we've all lost someone. But don't let it ruin the rest of your life." Harry's words dripped with concern and his warm touch melted away at Ginny's broken heart.

A thousand more tears drenched Ginny's cheeks, her face flushed. She shrugged. "I don't know how!" She complained, sobbing. "I miss him so much, it hurts me! I just want him to come back. I want to go back in time to see him."

Harry drew her into a hug. She could feel his heat radiating around her.

_Lights will guide you home._

_And ignite your bones._

_And I will try to fix you..._

"Ginny." Harry whispered in her ear. "If I killed myself over everyone I'd lost, I'd have died before I'd even gone to Hogwarts. Trust me, Fred wouldn't want to see you like this. I know, I know that if I had given myself up faster he probably wouldn't have died, and I'm sorry. But you can't live in the past."

Ginny sniffed again and whimpered in his arms. "I will, Harry. I will get myself out of this mess, I promise. I want us to be how we were." She smiled slightly and her honey coloured eyes twinkled.

Harry smiled also, and kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

_And high up above or down bellow._

_When you're too in love to let it go._

Months had past since this encounter between the two, and as Ginny had promised, she was sorting herself out. The Weasley household had ultimately changed for the better. Arthur still worked at the Ministry, but now, he went out to work with a smile of his face, and once again the happy bouncy atmosphere of the Burrow had returned. Harry and Ron played tournaments of wizard's chess together and Ginny and George also joined them to play exploding snap.

George had been invited out for a drink with Kate Bell and he excepted, so he took a step back into life outside of his home, he also made an effort to re-open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ginny offered to help out, and she got the job off being at the till, although this wasn't quite what she wanted, she was happy because it still meant she was helping her brother. It turned out that George and Fred's shop made enough money that the whole family started to call it the 'family business'. Harry took Ron out to the Auror department in the Ministry and got him signed up for the training course.

Harry didn't fancy becoming an Auror, he'd had his fair share of fighting for a life time, so he decided on something else.

_But if you never try you'll never know._

"_Just what you're worth."_

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I was just writing to inquire whether there were any teaching spots available for next year. As you probably know, my strong points are Defense Against the Dark Arts, Quidditch and Potions. So if one of those positions are free, I'd be very grateful. Looking forward to hearing form you.

Yours Faithfully,

Harry James Potter

A reply was received the next day while Harry was visiting the Burrow. He and Ginny were outside attempting to catch gnomes by hand, when it arrived.

Molly was relaxing in her favourite chair in the sitting room, knitting, when she heard someone tapping at a window. Surprised, she looked up to see what it was. And like expected, behind the large window by the side door in the kitchen, a very large tawny owl was indeed waiting, gently tapping it's beak against the glass. Molly put down her knitting, a red and green scarf for Ginny, and rushed over to open the window. The bird lent forward and dropped a white envelope into her palm. Molly smiled kindly at the wonderful creature and stroked it's head, it lent into her hand as she did this and let out a sort of squeak of pleasure.

She read the envelope.

Mr Potter

"I'll just go give this to him then, please, make yourself at home." She told the bird as she hurried off out into the garden. The owl turned his head to watch her, before fluttering down and perching on the arm rest of one of the seats.

_And lights will guide you home._

_And ignite your bones._

_And I will try to fix you. _

"I really do hate the little buggers..." Harry grumbled, as the fifth gnome had bitten him and escaped his clutch. "Damn..." He suck on the recently gnawed finger and swore colourfully, under his breath.

Ginny, meanwhile, was splitting her sides with laughter. Harry was torn between pouting or smiling, he'd always loved Ginny's laugh, it always sounded so musical and like an angel. It didn't last too long though because Ginny sobered up as she saw her mother running like a mad women across the lawn.

"Harry..." She whispered and steered him round softly by the shoulder.

Her boyfriend, who was still focused on his small wound, looked up and noticed Mrs Weasley. She was holding a letter. Wait...

And tears stream

Down your face...

"That must be from McGonagall!" Harry cried as he ran over to Molly in excitement. She gave him the letter with a smile, and he thanked her. Carefully, he opened the letter and the both fiery red-heads watched intensely as he read it.

Dear Mr Potter,

It is to my delight to offer you the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. As you well know, Severus Snape unfortunately is no longer with us and I'm sure he would be honoured for you to take his former position. You will be starting this September, if you are interested, and you can come and drop off your belongings you'll need for the term the day before it starts. If you need to contact me please feel free to send me an owl. I would also like to let you know that the Muggle Studies professor also passed away and that that position is also free, if any of your close friends are interested. I wish you a good end of the summer and am looking forward to seeing you on the 31st of August. Oh, and have a Happy Birthday.

Yours Faithfully,

M. McGonagall

A smiled erupted on Harry's face and her turned to the two Weasleys. "I got the place!" he exclaimed.

_When you lose something you cannot replace._

Ginny squealed and hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you!" and she reached up to kiss him fondly on the cheek. Mrs Weasley just smiled broadly and patted him on his shoulder.

"I always knew you would."

Harry's smile widened at this, he'd always thought of Mrs Weasley being his second mother. As she walked back to the Burrow Harry looked at Ginny and smirked. "You want to know something really awesome?" He whispered in her ear.

Ginny shivered lightly and smiled. She kissed his neck, just bellow his ear. "Yes..." She spoke back, barely a whisper.

"You wanna become the new Muggle Studies professor? The position's free and McGonagall asked if any of my close friends would like it. I think you're my closest, don't you?" His voice was more audible, but it was still not loud enough for someone to hear from a distance.

Ginny looked up and searched his emerald green pools for eyes, then his lips, then back to his eyes again. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly and a group of snow white teeth were exposed. "Definitely." She replied happily as she lifted her mouth to cover his.

Harry smiled into the kiss and grabbed her round the waist, lifted her onto his back and carried her off towards the house. As they got closer, they could both smell the mouth watering smell of lunch, whatever it may be. Harry ducked under the doorway, as not to bang Ginny's head, and stepped into the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley was just setting the table as the couple entered and she smiled joyfully at them. "I see someone's pleased." She teased.

The two looked at each other with a knowing look. "Uh huh." They both said simultaneously.

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

September had arrived and the warm summer air was still around. The leaves on the trees were only just starting to turn a bright golden colour. The train for Hogwarts had just arrived at the station and as always, Hagrid was there to greet them. The castle itself still had that unexplainable magical atmosphere and the first years seemed to be totally absorbed in the boat ride across the lake.

Professor McGonagall was now Head Mistress, so Professor Flitwick lead the first years into the Great Hall to be sorted. Harry and Ginny smiled knowingly at them, recalling what it was like when they themselves were sorted.

Once all the first years had taken their seats, Professor McGonagall tapped her glass, before standing up. She cleared her throat, and began to speak, in her very well known Scottish tongue.

"Students of Hogwarts, it is a delight as always to see you return. Last year was one like no other, one of sorrow, grief, pure evil, and eventually... triumph. I wish for us to all start this new school year with harmony, unity and happiness. I wish to see no feuds between any of the houses. Another thing I must announce, is that some of the teachers at Hogwarts lost their lives in battle, and it is for us to honour them. But for now I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Potter. Yes, some of you might remember him... and for Muggle Studies, Professor Weasley. Now, let us get on with the feast, enjoy!"

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes._

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other as they sat down after being mentioned and silently tucked into the immense feast before them. Afterwards, as the students started to file out of the hall and towards the common rooms Professor McGonagall offered to show Harry and Ginny to their dorms. The three of them set off down hallway after hallway, eventually passing the Griffindor common room, but then going even further. Finally, the trio reached an empty corridor near where the Griffindor common room was. There were small pillars down both sides with flames burning on top of them. Minerva walked up to the large dark wooden door in the middle of one of the old brick walls and spoke the password.

"Tempus fugit." Her voice rang through the near silent part of the castle.

Ginny and Harry glanced at one another and Ginny raised a finely shaped eyebrow. Harry smiled and they both followed the head mistress into the new room that had appeared behind the door.

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

The room was large, well it was since there was only Harry and Ginny that were going to use it. The walls were a pale gold, as was the carpet, and there were plenty of red and gold sofas and love-seats. Also, there was a fireplace with a fire already burning in the centre of it, and the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, was a glow.

Ginny giggled excitedly and ran up and hugged the old professor. McGonagall, was quite frankly, taken by surprise and laughed with the young girl. Harry stood to the side and watched happily at the sight before him, chuckling quietly.

Once Ginny had stepped back and taken Harry's hand McGonagall cleared her throat elegantly. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. You have a bedroom of your own, but you may share if you wish." She added, eyeing the couple. "But, which ever the case, I still expect you at eight o'clock sharp down in the Great Hall for breakfast. And, as you know, classes start tomorrow, so you better be prepared. Good Evening, and it's nice to have you back."

With that she disappeared and left the two alone.

_Lights will guide you home._

Once the two had changed into their night wear they both sat down on Harry's bed, Harry in the covers and Ginny sitting cross legged on top of them.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow." Harry announced. "i thinking being a Professor will be fun. I mean, I teach the most awesome subject ever!"

Ginny rolled her eyes skyward. "Yes, but it also involves marking essays and god forbid, reading them."

Harry rushed to cover his ears. "La la la!" He sang loudly. "Don't ruin the happy picture."

Ginny smiled and lent in to kiss him softly on the cheek. She then snuggled up to him and slipped her arms around his waste.

_And ignite your bones._

"I'm really glad you fixed me, Harry." She whispered in his ear.

She could feel him shivered lightly before answering, his voice equally quiet. "Yeah, so am I." And they both new that each day would get better and brighter. Just goes to show what you can achieve if you actually follow your heart and what joy you can get out of life if you don't dwell in the past.

_And I will try..._

_To fix you.._


End file.
